Mercenaries
by StarCrusader
Summary: Lucy is chased by a guild and winds up at Natsu's door. What is to happen? What will Natsu do? (Nalu) Rated T for some words used.


Told In Lucy's P.O.V.

I ran, gasping. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I didn't dare look back. If I did, it would slow me down. I just couldn't let them catch me. If they caught me, God knows what they'd do to me! The forest seemed to stretch on forever.

I jumped over a small stream and dodged trees. It was pitch black outside. The voices grew closer and closer towards me. They were speaking a strange language. One that I couldn't understand. All I knew is that I didn't want them to catch me.

Why the hell did I take a job without Natsu? It seemed that I would get stronger by doing this, but, unfortunately, this wasn't the case. The job I answered to requested that I beat up some bandits, which I did, but these guys found me and began to chase me. I didn't know what they wanted, but from the appearance of their weapons, it wasn't good.

I could hear them clearly now. They were right behind me. Finally, I saw lights of a house ahead. It was Natsu's! This sight made me run faster and faster. I ran to the house and threw open the doors as a man caught me. He had tattoos all over his arms and legs. His hair was purple and spiky. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back, putting a knife to my throat.

Natsu whipped around as he looked at me, helpless at the hands of these men. He instantly was, engulfed in flames. He was _majorly_ pissed that the man had grabbed me by the waist. Even more pissed that my life was endangered.

"Lucy Heartfilia is ours now. She'll bring us in loads of cash." Said the man holding me. (A/N: Let's call him 'Spiky'.) I laughed, making everybody's eyes widen. I knew these guys, now. Now that they spoke both english and the mysterious language. They're mercenaries of my father. They've turned against him.

"You think I'm worth something? Ha! My old man died without a jewel to his name. Just give it up. You AND your guild should really leave, now. Or else my friend here will kick your faces in." I said, smirking.

"W-what? He died? Well, I guess that gives us a better reason to kill you. But first, let's embarrass you a bit in front of your friend!" said Spiky.

Before I knew what was going on, Spiky ripped my shirt, exposing me to all. My face turned red and Natsu's flames were turning blue, which meant that nothing can stop him now. Natsu leapt at Spiky, who didn't have time to react. I was ripped away from Spiky by Natsu, who defeated everybody within a moment's time. Forgetting that I was exposed, I hugged Natsu. He had calmed down and was blushing, his face redder than Erza's hair! My face flushed as I realized what I was doing.

"You… brats! We won't forget this!" screamed Spiky as he and his guild ran for it. I guess Natsu scared the crap outta them.

"Luce… what's going on? I thought you were on a mission?" asked a worried and confused Natsu. I explained everything to him, and he just nodded. "Let's get you home Luce. That way, you can get dressed." he said, blushing and looking away.

Since it was dark out, nobody was on the streets to see me and my nudeness. Natsu was in front of me, holding my hand. I was blushing like a red hot chili pepper. When we got to my house, we both went inside. I put on a new shirt and made us some tea. We sat in silence as we both sipped our tea.

"Thanks, Natsu. for helping me out with those guys. I thought I was a gonner." I said, smiling towards my best friend.

"Those guys were about to die. I swear, if he touched you anywhere else inappropriately, i woulda snapped his head." Natsu said, increasing the room's temperature.

I sweat dropped and my smile became nervous. I went over and sat on his lap, giving him a hug. He returned it back. When we pulled away, our eyes met. I tried to give him the sweetest smile I could.

"L-Luce… I need to tell you something. It's very important." Natsu said out of the blue.

"Okay. What is it Natsu?" I asked, curiously.

"I-I think th-that I m-might like you… more than a n-nakama." he stuttered, blushing.

"Nat...su…" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's about time you said that! I've been waiting for a long time to hear you say those words. I like you too, Natsu!" I said, happily.

I looked into his eyes and our lips met. His lips are so soft. And they're warm.

"I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."

Those men never showed back up. They were too afraid of Natsu. Besides, if they did show up, Natsu would just kill them. Speaking of Natsu, we lived happily ever after.

(A/N) Soo? How was it? I wanted to make it longer, but I got lazy. :P By the way, the mercenaries spoke that mysterious language because in order to be mercenaries, they had to be fluent in many languages. Haha Please review! Criticism welcome! :)


End file.
